charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Déjà Vu All Over Again
Déjà Vu All Over Again is the 22nd episode of Charmed and the season 1 finale. Summary As Rodriguez makes plans for his attempt to kill the Charmed Ones, he receives a visit from Tempus, a demon who will turn back time until he succeeds in killing all the Halliwells. Upon turning back time after the first failed attempt, Tempus informs Rodriguez only he will remember the previous events. Fortunately for the Halliwells, Phoebe has a number of strong cases of deja vu. But unfortunately for Andy, Phoebe sees in a premonition Andy’s death at the hand of a warlock. Plot Inspector Rodriguez killed his partner, Inspector Anderson, in the previous episode, and has found out about the Charmed Ones. He is really a demon who was sent by The Source to find out why the ranks of evildoers have been decimated over the past few months. The demon Tempus appears to him. Tempus says he was sent by The Source to help kill the Charmed Ones, and offers to help Rodriguez by resetting time if he fails. Rodriguez will remember what happened the previous times. Piper is at Quake planning a segment for the Food Network. She spilled marinara sauce on her dress, and asks Phoebe to bring her a new one. Across the street from the manor, a neighbor's car is hit. Prue has a newspaper announcing that Andy is suspected in Anderson's death. Phoebe takes the newspaper and has a premonition of herself and Piper bending over Andy's lifeless body. He looked as if he'd been hurled across the room by a demon or warlock. Rodriguez calls in Andy and tells him that a supernatural being killed Anderson. He also knows Prue is a witch and wants to meet her. He will drop all charges against Andy if Prue can help him find Anderson's killer. Andy pretends to scoff at the notion of Prue being a witch. Darryl enters; Andy says he needs to talk to Prue right away. Darryl reveals that Prue just called and wants to talk to him as well. Rodriguez meets Tempus near a clock shop. He fully expects Andy to warn Prue, and is also certain Piper and Phoebe will be with her when they meet. Tempus doesn't think Rodriguez is powerful enough to kill the sisters, but Rodriguez is confident he'll succeed. Phoebe goes to Quake and tells Piper of her premonition. The producer from the Food Network comes in -- an old classmate of Piper's, Joanne Hertz. Joanne brags about her life, humiliating Piper. Prue goes to Andy and warns him of Phoebe's premonition. Andy suspects that the demon that killed Anderson is Rodriguez; it's the only feasible explanation for how he knows Prue's secret. Prue decides to meet Rodriguez at the manor, together with her sisters. Prue asks Andy not to come to the manor. Rodriguez goes to the manor as Andy watches him enter. Kit is outside, and yowls at Rodriguez. Rodriguez rings the bell and Phoebe answers the door. Rodriguez shows his badge. Phoebe calls for her sisters. Suddenly, Rodriguez' eyes turn fiery red, and he throws an energy ball at Phoebe, killing her instantly. He throws another at Piper, but she freezes it, and then Prue deflects it back at Rodriguez, killing him. Tempus resets time and summons Rodriguez, still convulsing from the energy ball. Tempus tells Rodriguez to learn from his previous mistake. Phoebe has a déjà vu experience. She believes the day is repeating, but Prue doesn't believe her. She hears the neighbor's car being hit again. Prue shows Phoebe the newspaper and Phoebe recognizes it, and the premonition. Rodriguez cuts his deal with Andy again. He is in a much fouler mood than before. Back at the clock shop, Rodriguez remembers that he killed Phoebe before she could even react, but Piper froze the energy ball he threw at her. Tempus suggests anticipating where Piper will be and kill her first, before she has a chance to freeze him. Phoebe goes to Quake and tells Piper of her déjà vu. When Joanne shows up, Phoebe knows her name and her bragging. Piper freezes Joanne and Phoebe tells Piper what Joanne said the last time. She thinks the only reason she knows what's happening is that her power allows her to see the past and the future. Prue again goes to Andy. Again, she plans to meet Rodriguez and wants Andy to stay away. Rodriguez again goes to the manor, with Andy watching. Kit yowls at Rodriguez. Phoebe has been searching the Book of Shadows for information on time loops; all she's found is a spell to accelerate time. Rodriguez bursts through the door and kills Phoebe with an energy ball. Before Piper can make a move, Rodriguez throws another energy ball at her, killing her. He hurls a third at Prue but she deflects it back, killing him again. Tempus resets time and again summons Rodriguez. Rodriguez says he succeeded in part by killing two of the sisters, but Tempus tells him to learn where he erred so he can get them all. Phoebe again has her déjà vu experience. She leads Prue to the window and shows her the neighbor's car being hit. She also tells Prue of her premonition, without having touched the newspaper. She's now convinced that they're caught in some sort of time loop--and she's the only one who recognizes. Rodriguez, now in a very foul mood, meets Tempus at the clock shop. He plans to kill Prue first this time. Prue meets with Andy and tells him of the time loop. Andy suspects that the demon is after the Charmed Ones, not him. Prue still insists that he stay away from the manor. Rodriguez again goes to the manor, and again Kit yowls. Rodriguez glares demonically at Kit. Andy notices his reaction and realizes his hunch was right--Rodriguez is the demon. He pulls his gun out of the glove compartment and rushes out of his car. The sisters find Tempus in the Book and see they must remove him from his time to send him away. At that moment, Rodriguez bursts into the manor and throws an energy ball at Prue, but Piper pushes Prue out of the way just in time. They both land hard on the floor; Prue is knocked out. Andy charges into the manor and shoots at Rodriguez, who kills him with an energy ball. However, Rodriguez is distracted and Piper freezes him. Piper and Phoebe tie Rodriguez to a chair. Phoebe wants to kill Rodriguez to restart the day and save Andy. Rodriguez is surprised that Phoebe knows about the time loop, but Phoebe reveals she knows about Tempus as well. Rodriguez dares Phoebe to kill him. Piper doesn't agree; she thinks that Rodriguez will kill them all if the day is restarted again. Prue meets Andy in a ghostly place. He knows he is dead, but thinks they weren't supposed to save him after all. He tells Prue to go back and continue the fight. Andy vanishes, and Prue hears Phoebe calling for her. Prue comes to and sees Andy dead. The sisters find the time-acceleration spell in the Book. Piper and Phoebe think they should roll back time, but Prue thinks they have to accelerate time to break the time loop and get rid of Tempus. Prue casts the spell and time rolls forward to midnight, breaking the time loop. Tempus cries out and bursts into flames. Prue unties Rodriguez; she realizes he wouldn't have needed Tempus if he was powerful enough to kill them. Prue orders him to leave. Rodriguez walks to the door, but then whirls around and throws an energy ball. Prue deflects it back at him and he is finally vanquished for good. Prue breaks down crying over Andy's body. Andy is cleared of Anderson's murder and is buried with full honors. Piper quits her job at Quake. She wants to be a chef and own a restaurant. Piper and Phoebe find Prue sitting outside. She tells them that Rodriguez is now the prime suspect in Anderson's murder--but they'll never find him. Prue thinks about all that's happened since they became witches; their lives have been thrown off a lot, but they've done a lot of good. The sisters head back inside, and Prue telekinetically swings the door closed behind them. Behind The Scenes unseen-daoa-05.jpg unseen-daoa-07.jpg unseen-daoa-04.jpg unseen-daoa-03.jpg unseen-daoa-02.jpg 4x09-04x.jpg unseen-daoa-09.jpg unseen-daoa-10.jpg 1x22-bts-01.jpg 1x22-bts-02.jpg 1x22-bts-03.jpg 1x22-bts-04.jpg 1x22-bts-05.jpg 1x22-bts-06.jpg 1x22-bts-07.jpg 1x22-bts-08.jpg s2behind04.jpg Featured Music "Animal Instinct" by The Cranberries (Opening sequence) "Calling All Angels" by Jane Siberry (Andy's Funeral) Notes * Antagonist: Inspector Rodriguez and Tempus * The episode title is a reference to a quote attributed to Yogi Berra: "It's like déjà vu all over again." * "Déjà Vu (All Over Again)" is also the name of a popular song by musician John Fogerty. * Andy dies in this episode. * In her book "Badass", Shannen Doherty writes that the day she was shooting the scene where Andy dies, her dad was very ill & her BFF, who was on the show (presumably Holly Marie Combs), wasn't speaking to her over a misunderstanding. She was very hurt and scared and she tapped into those emotions for that scene. After that she felt relaxed. * Ironically, the Xena Season 4 Finale aired 4 days before this episode had the same name, although it dealt with reincarnations of the lead characters not repeating days. Xena did have an episode with a repeating day (after the theme of the movie Groundhog Day) in the prior season named "Been There, Done That". * First attempt: Wednesday, Joanne Hertz from Baker High School class of ‘92, Prue tells Andy about Phoebe’s premonition, Phoebe dies, the time reset.thumb|300px|right * Second attempt: Wednesday, Prue feels a sense of déjà vu with Andy in the park, Piper doesn’t use her power, Phoebe & Piper die, the time reset. * Third attempt: Wednesday, Phoebe doesn't use her power, Andy dies, Prue meets him in a dream or Limbo and he kisses her, Prue accelerates time, Thursday, Piper decides to quit Quake. * Despite Phoebe smirking at Nancy O'Dell at the end of this episode where she appears as a Weatherwomen, Nancy O'Dell appears again in A Witch's Tail, Part 2 to interview Phoebe for her Ask Phoebe column. * Phoebe dies for the 1st and 2nd time. * Piper dies for the first time. * A total of 28 evil beings are vanquished throughout Season 1--25 by the Charmed Ones, 1 by Melinda Warren, and 2 by other demons. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. Spoiler Notes * This is the last episode for T. W. King (Andrew Trudeau). * This is the first episode to have a main character die off. * Prue magically closes the door with her powers just like in the series premiere. This later becomes a tradition in the show. * Rodriguez is the first demon on Charmed to display the power to throw energy balls. This power is not used again until Season 3 by Cole Turner/Belthazor and from then on by many demons. * It's later revealed that before he died, Andy asked Darryl to take over covering for the sisters if something happened to him. Darryl honors that request and covers for them when Andy dies which is why they didn't have any problems after his death with the police. Later, honoring Andy's request, Darryl takes on that role full-time and proves to be a valuable ally. * The Source more than likely remembered that Phoebe's premonitions helped her realize they were trapped in a time loop, since he only agreed to have Tempus reset time in All Hell Breaks Loose if Phoebe stayed in the underworld. * This is the only season finale in which Leo doesn't appear. Glitches * When Andy is hit by the energy ball and he yells, it is in slow-motion and you can clearly see that a stunt double was used * After the 3rd attack from Rodriquez when Prue gets knocked out, Phoebe asks Piper "Is Prue okay?" to which Piper replied "she's out cold"; however, her lips don't match up with the audio. If you look closely, Piper's lips read, "she's okay" * On the third reset day, in broad daylight with street vendors and other people all over the place, Rodriguez shoots the window out at the clock store then stays there and talks with Tempus. Although no one came out of the shop to react to the shooting. * At the very end of the episode Phoebe is talking to Piper in the kitchen and her hair is up in a bun. Then a few seconds later the two of them walk out to see Prue on the front porch and Phoebe's hair is suddenly down with two clips on its inside. * Towards the end of this episode, Piper is seen wearing a Cross while talking to Phoebe, but when they go out to talk to Prue, her necklace is now a butterfly. Quotes :Prue: You'll be where in an hour? :Phoebe: Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing. :Prue: Just stay out of my closet. :Phoebe: Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours. :Prue: (Reading the paper) I don't believe this. :Phoebe: I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm. :Prue: No, I'm talking about the paper. :(Andy and Prue are at the park) :Andy: Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before? :Prue: No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before ... :Andy: Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing? :Prue: Alright, let's go over the plan again. :Phoebe: Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door. :Prue: 'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, alright, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down. :Piper: And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him. :Prue: And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying. :Phoebe: I still feel like cannon fodder. (The doorbell rings.) :Prue: What time is it? :Piper: Just before six. (He rings the doorbell a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign. :Phoebe: Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 1